


I Won't Let Him Go

by Misagi4Life



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Story, BL, Junjou, M/M, Misaki - Freeform, Usagi-san, Yaoi, boy and the boy, romantica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misagi4Life/pseuds/Misagi4Life
Summary: Misaki is abducted and Akihiko is terrified and chases after him.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

This story takes place the afternoon Misaki was supposed to make it back to Usagi's book signing, which he agreed to do only if Misaki promised to show up. (Its an alternate story from the manga, in which Niichan persuades Misaki to spend the night) 

It's the afternoon of the book signing and Usagi is getting anxious of Misaki's absence. Last night on the phone Misaki had talked about how fun of a time he was having at his brother's place, and Usagi had started thinking that maybe family is more important than his and Misaki's relationship. 

Meanwhile, Misaki is rushing around trying to get to the book signing on time. All the busses are running behind and he still has to run to the bookstore to grab a book for Usagi to sign.

Usagi is feeling down and decides it's about time to go home when he hears a familiar voice,

"Sorry I'm late, Akihiko sensei."

Upon seeing his Misaki he can't help but smile widely.

"To Misaki who is late..." Usagi inscribed in his book.

"What the - this isn't an attendance meeting!"

Aikawa and the other manga staff at the signing can't help at laugh at the two men's little quarrel.

Usagi and Misaki get ready to leave when a random van speeds to the meeting. The side door opens suddenly and a man in sunglasses and a suit grabs Misaki with one arm and with the other places a rag laced with chloroform to the boy's mouth.

"Misaki!" Usagi exclaims worriedly, as he rushes to his lover's side.

Misaki struggles for a minute, then his vision gets hazy as they last thing he mutters is, "Usagi-san... "

The man shoves Misaki in the van, then he climbs in quickly and yells to the driver, "Hurry up, go!"

Usagi makes it to the van just as it closes and his mind is spinning as he sees the van speed away. He rushes to his silver sportscar, just 6 feet away from the signing booth and chases after the van where his lover was now unconcious.


	2. Inside the Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Misaki while he's behind held captive inside the van.

Inside the van, one of the men tied up Misaki and placed a gag in his mouth. 

"The last thing we need is the kid trying to escape." The guy then lifted up his captive's shirt and liked what he saw so he lightly began to feel him up, starting where the rim of his shirt was and moving upward to lightly trace over his nipples. 

This action stirred up a sleeping Misaki and he awoke to find a stranger touching him where only Usagi-San should be.

" Mm," Misaki tried to protest, but he couldn't get it out with the gag over his lips. 

"Relax, I'll make you feel good..." came the sinister reply. He pulled down the zipper on Misaki's trousers and placed his hand in his underwear, and squeezed his erection.

Misaki squirmed and tried to get away, but with his hands tied behind his back, there was no way to get rid of his molester. 

The man then began simultaneously licking Misaki's nipples, as his hand rapidly pumped the boy's dick. 

Tears began to flow down from Misaki's eyes as the boy remembered his first time with his lover. "Misaki, don't let anyone else touch you. All you have to do is choose me." Upon remembering this, the boy began crying harder and trying harder to get away. His captor then took the initiative and pulled down the boys underwear just far enough to begin tasting Misaki. 

"Mm, mnn, MMNNN!", muffled Misaki, wishing Usagi would hurry and get to him before it was too late...


	3. Will Usagi Get There in Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Usagi get there in time or will Misaki get F****D up?

The man continues sucking Misaki's dick as he continues to cry and squirm. His captor then finishes pulling down his underwear. He sucks on three of his own fingers as he readies to feel inside Misaki. 

Misaki then tries squirming harder than ever and let's out loud muffled cries. 

The man then roughly inserts two fingers into Misaki's hole.

" Mnn, AHHHHH!", Misaki cries from behind the gag. He closes his eyes in shame and embarrassment, not wanting to think of what came next. 

The man placed his hand on top of the boy's chestnut hair and roughly pulls it upward and lifts the boy's chin up so Misaki is forced to look into his captor's eyes.

"You sure know how to turn a guy on, you know..." the man says sinisterly.

Misaki suddenly remembers all the men who have fallen for him and thinks to himself, "You have no idea."

He is yanked from his thoughts as he hears the sound of a zipper and watches as his molester starts unzipping his own pants now and pulls out his dick, ready to impale Misaki. 

"HEY, stop messing with the boy. You know he's our money ticket. If he's scarred, that Usami writer may not give us the money. " screamed the driver of the van, who must've been the brains behind this operation.

"Relax, we're just having a little fun... as long as we return the boy we'll get the money.

He then turns back to his prey and creeps closer to the boy. Misaki closes his eyes and prepares himself for the pain. 

BUMP! 

The driver and molester both jerk their heads back to see a silver car ramming into them.


	4. High Speed Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko chases after the van where his beloved Misaki is being held captive.

Akihiko rams his silver sportscar into the van. His heart is racing wildly and he's worried sick about his lover. 

Now that he's back (though he'd really only been gone one day) he wasn't going to let him go. He continued ramming his car into the van.

"That guy's nuts!" The man in the back of the van with Misaki yelled. 

"Hurry up and strap the boy in, we're gonna have to kick this baby up a bit." The driver replied.

The molester roughly grabbed Misaki by the collar of his shirt and tightly ties him up in the seatbelt. 

The driver then slammed his foot on the gas and they started their high speed chase.

Akihiko kept up with them the whole way, though they tried escaping through back alleys, and eventually just went full speed to the highway. It was about that time that rain started to fall suddenly.

Akihiko thought about Misaki's fear of the rain and knew he must be worried since they were all driving so fast, but he wasn't going to let anything happen to Misaki.

Inside the van, Misaki began to panic from the rain and squirmed around trying to get free while trying to get his voice across to the captors to get them to slow down. The one who molested him got furious and punched Misaki to shut him up, knocking him unconscious for awhile.

The driver didn't let up, neither did Usagi-San as they neared a slick turn over a bridge. The driver of the van realized too late the poor choice he made and they realized they were going to crash. Both the driver and the molester jumped out of the van as it crashed into the bridge. The van went through so fast it was hanging from its side by a single bar from the bridge. 

Akihiko slowed down in time to keep from crashing, as jumped out of his car to rush over to the van where Misaki was still unconscious.

"Misaki, MISAKI!!" screamed Akihiko in terror as he watched his unconcious lover strapped to the seat.

Misaki began to slowly open his eyes and saw his lover standing outside the open door. Tears began flowing from his eyes and he smiled behind his gag. 

Just then he noticed the look of terror in Akihiko's eyes and looked at his surroundings in the van. He noticed he was dangling over the bridge. Panic seized him and he began to squirm around.

"NO, Misaki, DON'T MOVE!" yelled Usagi-San. 

It was too late, the van began slowly sinking down past the bridge into the ocean. Usagi chose to jump into the van and join his lover as they fell to the ocean depths. 

Once they collided with the ocean, Akihiko immediately held his breath and started to unbuckle Misaki and they both swam to the surface. Usagi moved them both under the bridge where he could untie his beloved and they could have some intimate alone time finally.


	5. Love Under the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi-San and Misaki make love under the bridge.

Akihiko unites Misaki's hands and takes out the gag that is inside his lover's mouth.

Immediately he kisses his beloved Misaki passionately. 

" Mmm, Misaki..."

"U-usagi-san.."

The two lovers can't say much else at the moment since their mouths are kinda busy.

Akihiko's tongue licks Misaki's lips and sneaks into the hot entrance. 

"Mmm, ahh, Usagi-san.."

"I love you, Misaki, I LOVE you!"

Usagi sudden grips his beloved as close as possible to his side. Misaki sits there comfortably and relishes in Usagi's warmth.

"I love you, too Usagi-san."

Akihiko backs up just enough to look into his beloved's emerald eyes.

"Misaki..."

"W-what...I th-thought I'd never see you again."

"I love you, Usag-san." Says the shy lover as tears slowly start falling from his deep green eyes.

Usagi then slowly kisses him again which cause Misaki to close his eyes and lean back and let his lover take him. 

Usagi looks down at his lover's clothes, soaking wet and he is instantly turned out. He rips the buttons off his lover's shirt and begins kissing his chest like crazy. 

"Mmm, don't stop..., don't ever stop, Usagi-San. "

Usagi can't believe the words he's hearing and he speeds up his kisses and frantically starts licking Misaki's nipples, chest, torso, everything he can get to. His tongue reaches Misaki's belly button and he starts undoing the boys pants.

"Ahhhh, Usagi-san!"

Usagi-San is so turned on he can't stop his movements. He frantically pulls down Misaki's soaked trousers and underwear and is about to suck Misaki when a hand gets in his way.

"What's wrong, Misaki?"

"Y-you too..."

"What?"

Misaki stutters a little then shyly says, "Take off your clothes too."

Usagi hadn't been the only one turned on from seeing his lover in soaking wet clothes. 

After understanding exactly what the boy wanted, Usagi slowly took off his clothes, intent on giving his younger lover a lust-filled show. Misaki couldn't take his eyes off his Usagi-San. He sat up before Usagi had a chance to settle back down on him and passionately kissed Usagi on the lips then began licking his neck, chest, and finally his nipples.

"M-misaki..." 

Akihiko couldn't take it anymore and forced Misaki back down and began ravishing him. He sucked the boy's dick and listened to the adorable sounds coming out of Misaki.

"Nnn, ah, ooh, USA-Ahhhh"

Misaki couldn't take anymore as he came inside Usagi's mouth. Akihiko then began sucking three of his fingers, readying them for the next (and his personal favorite) stage. He slowly started fingering the boy, one finger at a time.

"Ah, more, Usagi-San, I c-can t-take more!"

Upon hearing this, Usagi grabs his own dick and slowly begins entering Misaki. As time goes by both of them are filled with so much ecstasy they can't control themselves and begin clawing and each other's arms. Usagi reaches down and passionately begins kissing Misaki again while still thrusting deep inside Misaki, hitting that spot over and over again until they both come and sigh with exhaustion. 

After resting awhile, they both wash off in the water and put their soaking clothes back on and walk swim back to shore and get ready for the trip back home.

Later at the penthouse, Usagi asks Misaki he liked his time at Niichan's house. 

"It was great, b-but, I still wanna stay here with you, Usagi-san... "

Usagi-San grabs him and begins intensely kissing Misaki and licking his face and thus, their lovemaking continues...

THE END


End file.
